<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hatred || HyunSung by galaxymiin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613286">Hatred || HyunSung</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymiin/pseuds/galaxymiin'>galaxymiin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Straykids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Chan, Closet Sex, Degradation, Finger Sucking, HYUNSUNG, Hair Pulling, M/M, Making Out, Pain Kink, Parties, Slight Choking, Smut, Spanking, bottom hyunjin, chan’s party, face fucking, hyunjin, hyunjin and minho are besties, jisung - Freeform, lack of after care, minho - Freeform, secret feelings, they hate each other, top Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymiin/pseuds/galaxymiin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung swore that he hated Hyunjin’s guts but he couldn’t stop himself from pulling Hyunjin into the nearest closet and having his way with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>hyunsung - Relationship, jisung | hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hatred || HyunSung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this isn’t the best one i’ve written but for some reason it took me so long to get through it .-. i hope it’s okay !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After hearing the news of Chan’s party, Hyunjin couldn’t wait to go. He loved parties. Although, he never drinks at the parties. He hated not being in control of himself and drinking made him feel unsafe, especially at parties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunjin, you coming or what?” His friend, Minho, asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll be right out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho was the exact opposite. It isn’t a party unless he gets totally wasted to the point that he can’t even walk. Hyunjin’s least favourite part of parties was always trying to find his friend passed out somewhere and carrying him home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts and left the house. Minho had been waiting in the car for him now, clearly getting impatient. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them were living together, both of them being close friends. There was nothing that could come between them even if it seems like they actually hate one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally, you’re here. Could you have been any slower?” He joked, a quiet chuckle leaving his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”Oh, shut up,” Hyunjin grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, do you plan on seeing anyone special tonight?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pff, nope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, come on. When was the last time you hooked up with someone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forever ago. I don’t hook up with just anyone, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah but you need to loosen up a bit more. You seem so stressed lately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well, I’ll figure it out,” Hyunjin shifted to get more comfortable in his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright but loosen up. It doesn’t matter how you do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Min, saying “loosen up” seems oddly suggestive, so shut up,” he giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smirk formed on his lips. “I’m sure you’d love that, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shush! For the last time, I don’t receive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. Just be open-minded, you’d be surprised with what you can find out,” he chuckled and looked back at the road. “Look at that! We’re here already!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned as Minho pulled into the driveway. “Will you be staying with me or splitting up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably split up,” he replied. “Can I tell you something before we head in?” Minho asked, parking the car in his driveway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, what’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisung will be here. I didn’t tell you before because I know how you feel towards him. But I don’t understand. You must have it all wrong and you’re not actually understanding what he is truly like,” As Minho finished speaking, a heavy sigh left Hyunjin’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, what else did I expect,” he mumbled to himself before glancing at the house again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But listen, if anything, and I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>happens that makes you feel uneasy or uncomfortable—</span>
  <span>even if it doesn’t involve Jisung—you can come find me and we’ll leave instantly, okay? I just want what’s best for you and if you don’t want to speak to Jisung, then you don’t need to. How’s that sound?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me. Thank you, Min. I love but hate you,” Hyunjin laughed and smiled brightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! Want to go in now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin simply nodded. He didn’t care if Jisung was there at the party, he’ll just ignore him. “Yeah, let’s go party!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweet! That’s the spirit!” Minho grinned and got out of his car soon after. “Alright, whatever happens at this party, you better tell me later. Once I sober up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After each party, he’d always tell Minho everything that happened. He was either too wasted to remember or he was in a room with someone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they entered the building, they both split up and went in their own direction. Hyunjin liked parties but he wasn’t great at being out-going, at least not during the first hour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started to glance around, unsure which of his friends were here. He wasn’t really sure who he was looking for. Maybe Jisung, but why would he look for him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin disliked the boy. To him, Jisung was annoying and judgemental, They never did well together and within a few minutes, they would be at each other’s necks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was he cute. As much as he hates the boy, he’s adorable and Hyunjin could never deny that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin didn’t know why Jisung hated him though. He knew that he would have a reason behind it, though. He always did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The loud music finally got Hyunjin out of his thoughts. He started walking through the large crowd of people to try and find a more open spot or maybe even someone he knew. None of his friends confirmed if they were going to the party or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gently pushed through the groups of sweaty drunk teens grinding on each other—which was what Chan’s parties were always like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunjin!” The yell of his name over the loud music startled him. How could anyone be that loud? “You made it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Chan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! I did,” he chuckled and moved closer. Chan was standing in the living room, leaning against the wall with a cup—of what he assumed was vodka due to the smell coming off of him—in his hand. “Who else is here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone,” he laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin hummed to himself and nodded. “Mhm, helpful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Chan was downing his drink, a voice rang through his ears. An annoying and recognizable voice; Jisung. He sighed as the boy came into his view. The two caught eyes and didn’t say a word. Chan knew the two weren’t fond of each other so he kept quiet, probably wanting drama or anything to entertain him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, didn’t think you’d be here,” Jisung was the first to speak which wasn’t surprising. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? I go to parties too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t actually party, though. It’s kind of pointless for you to be here, aren’t I right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up. Just because I don’t drink doesn’t mean I don’t party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm, alright,” he hummed and looked at Chan who was peeking over his red cup, still drinking slowly. “Chan, next time invite better people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, like you can say much. You’re not great yourself,” he spat back. Jisung raised an eyebrow and side-eyed Hyunjin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just fuck off, alright? Seeing you at a party just sucks all the fun out,” Jising sighed, loud and dramatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You act all tough but we both know you can’t do shit to me, or anyone else,” he scuffed. To be honest, he didn’t know what he was getting himself into. He didn’t know if Jisung could fight or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Jisung clicked his tongue as he reached out and harshly gripped onto Hyunjin’s wrist. “Say that again. Come on, say worse, I know you can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung was now inches away from his face. They’ve never been this close before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go, right now,” Hyunjin told him. He knew that Jisung would never listen to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel the anger rising inside him but it was different this time. It was like he couldn’t speak, couldn’t talk back to Jisung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still quiet?” Jisung leaned in closer. The two were unbelievably close to the point that Hyunjin could feel his hot breath hitting the skin by his ear. “You’ve never been this quiet during a fight. Do I need to make you speak?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t understand, Jisung was confusing him. “I already told you to let me go,” he tried his best to get out of Jisung’s death grip but failed. He was way stronger than he looked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will soon,” he mumbled with a shrug. “Until then, you’re coming with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Hyunjin could protest, the boy was already dragging him behind him. Jisung led him to one of the largest closets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once inside and behind a closed door, he was soon shoved up against it, his back hitting the door. Jisung was quick to press his body against the taller males. It really surprised him, this was not how he expected the night to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got anything to say to me?” Jisung wondered. Hyunjin’s hands were pinned above his head, being held up by Jisung. He tried to move out of his grip as much as he could but he continued to fail. He heard him laugh, feeling embarrassed by being watched and laughed at but for some reason, it wasn’t making him mad—that wasn’t how he felt at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, look at you, struggling to get out of my grip, huh? Are you really trying you get out or are you liking it? Being held in place by me?” He hummed, cocking an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin groaned, too tired to even try again. “Please, let me go,” he asked nicely, hoping he would listen. Soon, he felt the grip on his wrist loosen, giving him the chance to slide his hands out. When trying to move again, Jisung placed his hands on the boy’s hips, catching him off guard. Having his hips held was what made him freeze and caused his breath to hitch. He felt lost, felt completely out of control, he wasn’t really sure what to feel. It scared but excited him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunjin? Speak,” he ordered, to which Hyunjin listened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I, uh…” he paused, letting a big breath of air out. “Fuck,” was the only thing he managed to get out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I going to do with you? You can’t even speak. What must I do for you to talk?” While speaking, Jisung’s hands traced along his hips, slowly moving up and slipping under the boy’s shirt. His cold hands against the boy’s warm, bare stomach caused a gasp to fall out of his lips before he could even stop it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blood rushed to his cheeks, causing them to become a deep red shade that would never go unnoticed by Jisung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at that, all I did was touch your stomach and you’re already gasping. Must be very vocal, hm?” He spoke, the cockiness in his voice was clear. Hyunjin squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for what would happen next. “What if I did this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin was confused at first until he felt the other’s hands slide up his stomach and to his chest. He kept quiet and felt Jisung’s hands travel along his chest. Before he knew it, he felt the boy ghost his fingers over his nipples. He never knew that he was sensitive there but it sparked through him instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His upper body twitched as he continued brushing his fingers against his sensitive nipples under his shirt. An unexpected, pathetic whimper slipped out from his lips, laying his head back on to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you… so pretty,” he praised him, humming softly. “I always knew you’d be such a slut. It’s funny how tough you act,” he said with harsh words that caused another sound to come from the taller male, to which he bit his bottom lip and squeezed his eyes shut. He felt embarrassed for how he was acting, it wasn’t something he was used to. “You like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin nodded instantly and opened his eyes to look at the other, noticing the way his eyebrow was raised. As they locked eyes, Jisung took the chance to squeeze his nipple between his thumb and index finger, watching as Hyunjin let his bottom lip fall out from his teeth, parting his lips and let out a shaky breath of air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about whore? Do you like the sound of that too?” Jisung asked and moved forward almost instantly, putting his face inches away from his. Hyunjin’s breath hitched at the thought of being called that, which soon came true when Jisung whispered, “my pretty whore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt incapable of using his voice to speak but his voice never failed to let out his quiet whimpers and whines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung chuckled at him and let his hands fall out from under his shirt, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. “Get on your knees for me, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It finally clicked in what was about to happen as he easily submitted and dropped to his knees, the pain from the force of hitting the floor was intense but he ignored it. Jisung looked down at him and smirked as he laced his fingers through his hair and grabbed a fist full before yanking back on it, making Hyunjin’s head fall back and look up at Jisung. A broken gasp left his lips from the pain of it as he looked up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s cute. You’d think that someone as tall and tough looking as you wouldn’t be such a whore. But here you are, on your knees for me without me asking twice,” Jisung spat, pulling on his hair again, “I want you to be a good slut for me and take my cock, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin whimpered out an almost incoherent ‘yes’ as he waited for what Jisung ordered him to do next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy. Now, how about you show me how badly you want my cock?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin reached his hands up, letting his shaky hands work away at the belt on Jisung’s pants, unhooking it and then getting his pants undone too. It didn’t take long, him being obviously desperate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly pulled his pants down to his upper thigh and admired the obvious bulge in his underwear, the clear outline of it caused the boy to hold his breath. He was much bigger than Hyunjin ever expected—not that he has ever thought about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning in, he mouthed over the hard bulge until Jisung spoke again. “Baby, I didn’t say you could tease me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran his fingers through Hyunjin’s long, blonde hair before neatly grabbing some in his hands as if he was about to put it in a hair tie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But if you’re going to be a whore, I can treat you like one,” he said softly. Hyunjin sucked in a deep breath and reached up to pull his underwear down, letting his hard cock slip out into Hyunjin’s view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-please,” he muttered, looking up at Jisung with a way too innocent look in his eyes. A look that almost made Jisung melt and fall in love if he didn’t hate the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin bit his bottom lip, trying to find the right words to say before he clearly spoke. “Treat me like a whore...please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chuckle left Jisung’s lips as he nodded. “Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once remembering the handful of hair he had, he took the chance to yank on it, causing Hyunjin to throw his head back with a whimper as they both looked at each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin reached a hand out again, wrapping one around Jisung’s cock. A groan left his lips as the grip on his hair didn’t loosen or tighten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly pumped his hand, locking eyes with Jisung. He quickly parted his lips, trying to hint at what he wanted from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you…you’re just begging for me to fuck your pretty little mouth, huh?” He nodded more desperately than expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung hummed softly and moved Hyunjin’s hand off his cock, watching them fall to his thighs. He pulled on his hair again, bringing Hyunjin up and closer. He led his cock to Hyunjin’s mouth, to which he opened his mouth without hesitation, letting his tongue slide out past his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tap my thigh if you need a break, okay?” He asked. His sweet and caring tone caught Hyunjin off guard but he nodded instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung hummed softly as he felt Hyunjin lean in and wrap his lips around his tip, swirling his tongue and trying to take him fully into his mouth. Jisung watched carefully before holding his hair and making his movements still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked up curiously, confused as to why he was stopped until Jisung slowly bucked his hips, causing his cock to go in further, receiving a soft hum from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat still, waiting for Jisung to continue. Soon, Jisung started moving faster, wanting to see how much Hyunjin could take into his mouth. The grip on his hair became not as neat anymore as he started rocking his hips into the boy’s mouth, feeling as he hit the back of the throat and hearing the small gags that left Hyunjin's throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears built up at his eyes as he kept his hands in his own lap, letting his throat relax as he hummed around Jisung’s cock. He breathed through his nose, partly closing his eyes as he looked up at Jisung through his eyelashes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin gripped hard onto his thighs, unconsciously rocking his hips forward, hoping to feel even a bit of friction from his jeans but failed. And Jisung noticed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked, stopping his movements as he pulled his cock out from the boy’s mouth. Hyunjin whined, his eyes opening quickly to look up at Jisung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Jisung took a deep breath, admiring how fucked out he looked. The tear stains down his cheeks, his flushed red lips covered with spit, the desperation clear as he bucked his hips again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung</span>
  <span> signalled for the boy to stand up, smiling as he listened. Soon after, the two moved towards the small table that was in the closet. Jisung pushed him up against it, pressing his body to his. They looked at each other as Hyunjin felt the pressure against his painfully hard cock, noticing that Jisung had pressed his hand against his crotch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He automatically shifted his hips forward, a whine falling from his lips as he gripped hard onto the edge of the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so whiny,” Jisung chuckled, tracing his finger along the clear outline of Hyunjin’s cock. “How does that feel?” He asked curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm...feels good—“ he mumbled softly, looking down at the small space between their bodies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded and pulled his hand away, not giving a warning before he flipped the taller boy around and bent him over, shoving his chest onto the hard surface which only dragged a lustful groan from the boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung slid his hands down Hyunjin’s back, stopping at the waist of his pants. He quickly pulled on them, pulling them off with some help before he pulled on his underwear too, causing Hyunjin to be naked from his waist down, and soon fully when Jisung pulled the boys shirt off too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked, placing his hands on the boy’s ass, gently squeezing and admiring his body. “You’re so pretty for such an annoying whore,” he muttered under his breath, pulling his hand back and dragging it back down to harshly slap against his bare ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-ahh fuck,” the boy beneath managed to mutter out, a broken whine coming from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like that?” He asked, smacking his bare skin again right after as Hyunjin reacted in the same way. “You like when I hurt you, hm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes, it feels good,” he mumbled, almost inaudible due to his face being shoved against the hardwood table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brushed his hand against the redness on his ass before chuckling to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want to leave you here like this but I’m going to grab some lube, alright?” Jisung spoked softly, brushing his hand against the sore spots on his ass before pushing himself away from Hyunjin. He hummed softly, not moving from his current position as he patiently waited for the boy to return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I</span>
  <span>t didn’t take long for Jisung to come back with what he wanted. He didn’t question where Jisung got the lube to, especially since they were in Chan’s house, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, look at you… You didn’t move at all,” Jisung chuckled. Hyunjin listened carefully, hearing as the bottle cap popped open. As Jisung pressed his body against the taller males again, he let his hands roam along his ass and back before pulling his hands away again, coating his fingers with the lube. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin bit on his bottom lip, feeling nervous about this since he’d never done it this way before—and definitely not with another guy. He didn’t know if Jisung knew that either, so he wasn’t sure if he’d go easy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re awfully quiet, what are you thinking about?” Jisung wondered. Hyunjin tried to put his thoughts in order so he would answer but only managed to let out a gasp when he felt Jisung’s fingers brush against his hole. “Hm? Speak to me, slut.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I… I’ve never done this before,” he muttered, burying his face into his arms as he bit down on his lip, trying to control himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” He asked, sounding surprised about that. “That’s okay, I’ll take care of you,” he said softly, pressing his fingers against his hole more as he started to push a finger in slowly, watching as Hyunjin’s body tensed to which Jisung gently rubbed his back to help him relax. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung could feel how tight he was, making it clear that it was definitely Hyunjin’s first time at this. He pushed slowly, making sure to listen to the way he reacted so he didn’t hurt him too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once all the way in, he heard Hyunjin let out a soft whine as he shifted his hips to try and get more. Jisung hummed and started moving in and out at a steady speed, gripping hard onto Hyunjin’s hips to keep him still. “Tell me when you’re ready for another.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin hummed in response, digging his nails into the edge of the hardwood table and nibbled on his bottom lip. Jisung thrusts his fingers, unable to keep at a slow pace when he hears the way Hyunjin was reacting from this. Jisung smirked and went faster before angling his fingers up and thrusting towards his prostate, causing a broken whine to slip past Hyunjin’s lips. “Hm, right there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded instantly, muttering out a soft, “yes please,” as he tried his best to keep himself silent. “A-another finger, please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung nodded and grabbed the lube again, dripping more onto his fingers before stretching the boy open with two fingers, then three until Hyunjin declared that he was ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two sat in a comfortable silence, along with soft breaths from Hyunjin as Jisung coated himself and started pushing in soon after. Hyunjin hissed from the stretch—it being bigger than the stretching they just did. Although, it didn’t take long for the boy to bottom out. “Good?” He asked. Hyunjin nodded, taking a deep breath and asked for him to move—and he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they knew it, Jisung was fucking the boy senseless into the hardwood table as he kept his hand tightly pressed again his mouth, eyes squeezed shut. At first, Jisung had planned on doing this purely for his own pleasure but he couldn’t help but feel disappointed when he was unable to hear Hyunjin fully due to him covering his mouth, or that he didn’t feel like his body was close enough to the others, and that he couldn’t see Hyunjin’s face during this. He tried to push those thoughts away, assuming it’d be weird to act so intimate or “romantic” when they technically hate each other. But he didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung laced his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair and roughly pulled him back, causing his hand to slip away from his mouth so that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> louder. He pulled the boy back until Hyunjin’s back was flat against his chest. He continued thrusting fast and removed his hand from the boys hair and slipped around to the front of his body, wrapping around the boys neck. “Let me hear you. Let me and everyone know how much of a cock slut you are, how good you take my cock, how loud of a whore you are,” Jisung applied pressure on his neck as he whispered that into Hyunjin’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin turned his head to the side and looked at him. Jisung could have swore that he almost came just from the look on the boys face, the way his bottom lip was swollen from the amount of times he had chewed on it, how he was unable to shut his mouth because of the loud whines and moans that left his lips, the way his hair was flat against his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the weird angle, Jisung instantly jumped forward and pressed his lips against Hyunjin’s. The grip on his neck tightened as his other hand was holding his thin waist, making sure that there was no space between his chest and Hyunjin’s back. The two shared a messy kiss, tongues tangling with each other as Hyunjin could barely keep the kiss going. Hyunjin placed open-mouth kisses on Jisung’s lips, struggling to properly kiss from the amount of pleasure he was feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… so dumb, can’t even kiss me properly, hm? Is my cock too much for you? You can’t even think…” Jisung faked sympathy and then trailed kisses down the boys cheek, and to his jawline. Jisung let go of the boy's neck, hearing as he gasped for air, ending in a choked out moan. Jisung traced his fingers down the boys chest and then wrapped his fingers around Hyunjin’s cock. He thrusted into the boy's hand out of surprise and gently wrapped his fingers around Jisung’s arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“J-Jisung please…” he groaned, calling out his name and moaning loudly when Jisung started thrusting faster and pumped his hand at a fast speed too. “A-ah I’m gonna…if you go that fast…slow down…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t slow down, instead he let go of the boy's waist and let him lean down, placing his hands onto the table to keep himself up. Jisung angled at the right place and thrusts into his prostate while also pumping his hand around his cock. His free hand was soon tangled and pulling on his long hair once again, pulling back on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin felt as if he was going crazy, the amount of pleasure he was feeling was overwhelming. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>close, and he knew that he would come within seconds if Jisung kept at the same pace. Jisung was also close, Hyunjin was too much for him to deal with, he felt like he was going to burst from just hearing his moans, the way he called his name, the way he feels, his body, everything. Hyunjin was perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you close, baby?” Jisung asked, groaning softly as his thrust became sloppier every second that he came closer and closer to his release. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck—yes, I’m so close,” Hyunjin muttered out, digging his nails into the table and whimpering desperately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung hummed and continued, keeping a firm grip on the boy's hair as he could tell Hyunjin was very close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-ahh Jis—“ he tried to speak, only to be cut off as a pathetic whimper left his lips. “Please, please—can I come?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t mean to be so affected by the boy asking for permission but he froze, not sure how to answer without sounding like he was in love with him. “Y-yes, you can. Come for me, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was enough for the boy underneath him to instantly let go, a pattern of broken whimpers coming from the back of his throat as Jisung pumped his cock, causing the boy to spill all over his hand and the table under him. Jisung instantly came after when feeling the boy clench around him, causing him to lean down and press his body against the boy's back, letting out gasp and groans as he buried his face into his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two stood in silence when trying to catch their breath. They couldn’t believe what just happened, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyunjin. He has never expected to do anything like this with someone he hates but he let his hormones take him over, along with the deep feelings about Jisung that he has yet to discover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung pulled out slowly as Hyunjin hummed softly, keeping himself propped up on the desk. He unwrapped his hand from around the boy's cock, listening at all the small whimpers coming from the oversensitive boy. He used his clean hand to turn him around, making Hyunjin face him. The two locked eyes and the instantly blush that crept up to Hyunjin’s cheeks was clear. Jisung reached his hand up and placed his fingers against the boy's lips, to which he happily parted his lips and took his fingers into his mouth. Hyunjin cleaned off his hand, swirling his tongue around Jisung’s fingers as he tried his absolute best not to get aroused from this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin felt a bit disappointed when they both started getting dressed, fixing themselves and then left the closet, walking in opposite directions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin instantly spotted Minho and tried to walk towards him as best as possible, ignoring the intense pain and throbbing coming from his ass. He tapped on Minho’s shoulder and whispered softly. “Can we go home now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Minho wasn’t even drunk so he accepted </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>offered to drive. Minho didn’t say anything about his friend's current state, which Hyunjin was very glad about until they got in the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I know the ‘I just fucked’ look when I see it. Tell me about it,” Minho said, leaning his chin into the palm of his hand instead of starting the car yet. And Hyunjin wasn’t even in the car yet, he had been standing by the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that he couldn’t hide it, especially not when he sat down in the passenger seat and let out a soft hiss, trying to get comfortable without too much pain. And that’s when Minho pieced it all together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO WAY,” he yelled, covering his mouth with his hand. “Was it Jisung? Now that I think about it, I didn’t see either of you that whole time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin groaned and covered his face to hide how embarrassed he was. He rolled down the window and leaned his head against the door before playfully mumbling back. “Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minho giggled softly and then drove away from Chan’s house, heading home soon after.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>